Our studies on the development of new synthetic methodology for the direct replacement of a nuclear hydrogen by desirable substituents in six-membered heteroaromatic compounds will continue along the successful lines established during the first budget year. In particular, (a) the generation of 2-pyridyl 1-oxide carbanions will be used to prepare new types of ring systems, including some via novel (3.5) shifts in 1,2-dihydropyridine 1-oxide derivatives, others via the new pyridine N-sulfide systems recently discovered by us. (b) The side-chain acylamination reactions will hopefully be extended to a potential general synthesis of alpha-amino acids and -aldehydes. (c) The reactions of N-oxides and N-hydroxy-2-pyridones with activated acetylenes will be scrutinized further, and (d) the use of pyridinium methylene ylides as formyl anion equivalents will continue to be investigated. It is hoped that during the current year a number of compounds will be submitted for biological testing.